Home By Eleven
by smilingswan
Summary: Lots of Charming Family Feels and some Captain Swan. Emma and her parents before her date with Hook (spoilers from 4x04)


"Stop fidgeting"

"Stop pulling my hair!" Emma argued back, she never realised just how much it hurt to have someone doing her hair "Ouch! Geez, you could be a little gentler"

"I wouldn't have too if you just kept your head still" Mary-Margaret argued back, she'd dreamed of the moment that Emma asked for her help in getting ready. Mind you in her dreams it was a ball not a date when she was 30 years old. Again Emma tugged away, causing Snow to grab hold of her head as gently as possible "I swear Emma when you asked for my help I didn't think you would be so… resistant"

The savior rolled her eyes "Well I never thought you could be this rough" but it wasn't just her mother's hair styling that was causing her mood. It was the nerves more than anything. She'd gone to hook, taking action and asking _him_out on this date- _why_ I had to agree to do it so soon.

While Emma agreed silently to be still for her mother, Snow noticed Emma's shaky hands. Was it her place to ask questions? Of course it was. She was her mother after all "Try some herbal tea before you leave" she suggested "Always helped me calm down"

"There was herbal tea in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked curiously

Mary-Margaret chuckled "It wasn't nearly as good as this lands tea but never-the-less calms me down"

/

Snow sat nursing Neal, Charming's hands in the sink "You know she's safe with him, David"

"That's not what I am worried about. He's still a pirate and she _is _my daughter" he argued back "If I had my way she's be working right now"

"..and he would be right beside her"

"Well it doesn't mean I have to like my daughter going on this date"

Mary-Margaret grinned "And no matter how much you scrub that plate it won't sparkle"

"I just need to keep my hands busy" The sheppard grumbled back "I agreed that I was ok with…whatever this was between them but it's a father's right to not be a little agitated, right?"

The brunette stood, securing her son in her arms and walked up behind her husband and resting her chin on his shoulder "You have every right, Charming and I love that about you"

David let out a deep brooding sigh "Thank you" and deep down David knew Hook was becoming the man he always wanted for Emma. A man of honour, someone who would protect her just as he did when he placed her in the tree those 30 years ago, just as he would until the day he no longer drew breath. Just as he stood by his wife's side and she by his.

Just then, both Charming's were pulled out of their intimate moment by a knock on the door, David raised his brow and started walking towards the door when Emma appeared "I'll get it" this caused Charming to turn and take in his beautiful daughter standing in front of him. She stood there in a knee high simple yet elegant dress and not a hair out of place "You look wonderful"

"I can't take all the credit" Emma answered gazing across at her mother "Do I look OK?" the question as not for her father but for Snow "I choose the dress you liked"

This warmed Snow's heart "Yes, honey. You look beautiful"

Emma offered a soft, yet nerving smile and took a deep breath, really she'd been on dates before but for some reason _this _was different and more intense.

More real.

She paced herself before gliding across the apartment towards the door and as she opened it the sight before her was surprising and literally took her breath away but Killian was left without words, which _never_ happened.

The pirate struggled for words "Emma" before she knew it he pulled his hook from behind his back but wait it wasn't a hook it was _his_ hand and a rose appear before her eyes.

Wait, what?

She reached out, grinning like a fool. Well at least she thought so. And took the flower "So what do I call you now? Captain _Hand_" in her true sass form.

They shared a chuckle "You can call me whatever you like, Swan"

Just as Emma was going to respond, her father approached them both "Hook" he nodded

"Mate.." he waited for it, knowingly "Let's have it" He could take it.

"Home by 11"

Snow in the background gasped, Emma rolled her eyes. _Seriously?_ And Killian.. "Don't you think that's a little rough?"

"I'm a grown woman and I will be home when I'm home" Emma interrupted this… whatever it is that was going on between Hook and her father. She reached across to the coat rack and grabbed her coat "Ready to go?"

"After you…"

The blonde turned and took a moment, offering her parents a comforting smile, Snow stood up "Enjoy your night, Honey" David's face changed instantly as soon as Killian's back was turned and offered a cheeky nod "I'll be waiting up"

"Of course you will" Emma countered "Night, guys"

She may have been 30 but Snow and Charming felt as though their little girl was growing up too fast. Mary-Margaret walked up and snaked her hand in his "That's our daughter" she said proudly

Charming turned and cupped her face, placing his lips on her forehead.


End file.
